icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2001–02 QMJHL season
The 2001–02 QMJHL season was the 33rd season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league inaugurated the Luc Robitaille Trophy for the team that scored the most goals during the regular season. Sixteen teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The Acadie-Bathurst Titan finished first overall in the regular season winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy since relocating from Laval. The Victoriaville Tigres won their first President's Cup since relocating from Longueuil, by defeating the Acadie-Bathurst Titan in the finals. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OTL = Overtime loss; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against Lebel Conference Dilio Conference *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Danny Groulx was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 39 points (9 goals, 30 assists). ;Conference quarterfinals Byes earned by: Shawinigan Cataractes, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Quebec Remparts defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 0. * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Rimouski Océanic 4 games to 3. * Cape Breton Screaming Eagles defeated Baie-Comeau Drakkar 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Montreal Rocket 4 games to 3. * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 4 games to 0. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 3. ;Conference semifinals * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Quebec Remparts 4 games to 1. * Cape Breton Screaming Eagles defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 2. * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 1. * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. ;Conference finals * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 1. * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 3. ;League finals * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 2. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Danny Dallaire, Halifax Mooseheads * Left defence - Danny Groulx, Victoriaville Tigres * Right defence - David Cloutier, Val-d'Or Foreurs / Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Left winger - Charles Linglet, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Centreman - Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Jason Pominville, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Real Paiement, Acadie-Bathurst Titan ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Adam Russo, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Left defence - Mathieu Dumas, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Right defence - Jean-Francois David, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left winger - Philippe Lacasse, Hull Olympiques * Centreman - Yanick Lehoux, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Right winger - Ales Hemsky, Hull Olympiques * Coach - Pascal Vincent, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Jeff Drouin-Deslauriers, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - Martin Vagner, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Jesse Lane, Hull Olympiques * Left winger - Jean-Francois David, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Centreman - Benoit Mondou, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Right winger - Steve Bernier, Moncton Wildcats * Coach - Benoit Groulx, Hull Olympiques * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Victoriaville Tigres *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals, Baie-Comeau Drakkar & Shawinigan Cataractes *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Halifax Mooseheads ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Danny Groulx, Victoriaville Tigres *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Eric Lafrance, Hull Olympiques & Jean-Francois David, Drummondville Voltigeurs *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Jonathan Bellemare, Shawinigan Cataractes *Philips Plaque - Best faceoff percentage, Pierre-Luc Emond, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Olivier Michaud, Shawinigan Cataractes *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Danny Groulx, Victoriaville Tigres *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Benoit Mondou, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Benoit Mondou, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Jeff Drouin-Deslauriers, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Jason Pominville, Shawinigan Cataractes *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Jonathan Bellemare, Shawinigan Cataractes *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Olivier Michaud, Shawinigan Cataractes *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Olivier Michaud, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Real Paiement, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Chicoutimi Saguenéens organization *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Sylvie Fortier, Baie-Comeau Drakkar ] 01-02MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats 01-02ShaCat.jpg|Shawinigan Falls Cataractes 01-02CBSE.jpg|Cape Breton Screaming Eagles References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons